Decisions
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo and the other Mews are fed up with Ryou's treatment of them, and decide to do something about it.


**Decisions**

The Café was closing when Ryou ran up from the basement and said urgently, "The aliens are attacking downtown! Go!"

Ichigo and her teammates transformed, and ran out. "Oh, and Ichigo, don't forget you have to come back and clean!" Ryou shouted after them.

Ichigo tried to ignore him, but the other Mews could see she was steaming. Zakuro noticed a sudden glint in Ichigo's eyes as she ran, but didn't say anything. Ryou's behavior was getting on everyone's nerves, not just Ichigo's.

They reached downtown, and saw a lizard-like Chimera Anima destroying everything in sight. Kisshu was floating above it, laughing. He stopped as he noticed them, but before he could attack, Ichigo said quickly, "The rest of you defeat the lizard thing, I need to talk with Kisshu."

The other Mews looked unsure until Zakuro said, "Understood, good luck."

Ichigo nodded as she leaped on top of a lamppost. Now she was on level with Kisshu, and had caught his attention. "Kisshu, why do you have to kill innocent people who have nothing to do with the Mew Project?" Ichigo called out.

Kisshu was a bit lost for words; Ichigo didn't normally ask him things, she just pushed him away. Ichigo seemed to take his silence as a request to continue, because she called, "Instead of killing people who have nothing to do with us, why can't you just kill Ryou? He's the sole reason you have opposition."

"You WANT me to kill your leader!?" Kisshu asked incredulously.

"He's making our lives a misery; I don't see why not," Ichigo said. "None of us were given a choice in this; Ryou just infused us with animal DNA and made us work for him."

Kisshu was speechless as the other Mews came over. They had destroyed the lizard Chimera, and Zakuro said, "Ichigo's right; Ryou is making our lives a misery, and he's particularly nasty to her. We'll all be better off if you kill him."

"Uh…. I don't mind killing Blondie, but what happens then?" Kisshu asked.

"We put Lettuce's plan into action," Ichigo said.

"What's Lettuce's plan?" Kisshu asked a bit warily.

"Collect all the Mew Aqua together and save your planet," Ichigo said. "Though we might have enough now."

"And what do we do about my leader?" Kisshu asked.

"Kill him," Ichigo said. "If he won't agree to cooperation, that probably means he's only using you, and doesn't want to help your people."

"Good point," Kisshu said. "His human host is that treehugger kid, though."

"I broke up with him a month ago; he was really boring," Ichigo said. "I realized he wasn't my type. Let's go kill Ryou now."

"Okay, but then you get to tell me what your type is," Kisshu said, smirking. He picked her up and floated down, then set her down and asked, "Should I teleport there? I can't teleport more than three people at a time, and even that's pushing it."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "We'll meet you there, and explain this to Keiichiro while you're killing Ryou."

Kisshu nodded and teleported off. The Mews started running back to the Café.

They reached it, and saw Kisshu on the roof. He floated down when he saw them, and they went in together. Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting, and Ryou immediately snarled, "Why did you bring HIM back!?"

"We talked, and decided that since it's pretty obvious that you don't care about us or the Earth, you'd be better off dead," Ichigo said. "We're all sick of being treated like dirt, and today's the day that ends. Keiichiro doesn't have to watch, though."

Keiichiro sighed. "I'll be upstairs, let me know when you're done," he said resignedly. "I had a feeling this was coming."

He left, and Kisshu took out his sais. The Mews backed up as he lunged at Ryou, who turned to run. He wasn't fast enough, and Kisshu teleported in front of him, and stabbed him through the heart. Then he formed an energy ball, and incinerated Ryou.

The Mews all clapped as Kisshu let his sais disappear. "Nice, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, smirking. "So, are you going to tell me what your type is?"

Ichigo turned red and said, "Fun and playful, with green hair and gold eyes."

Kisshu was shocked speechless until Pudding giggled. "Kisshu-oniichan looks like a fish out of water, na no da," she said.

Kisshu collected himself, and ignoring Pudding, asked Ichigo, "I'M your type?"

"Yup," Ichigo said happily. "Did you want to go kill Aoyama?"

Kisshu perked up, and said, "I'll be back soon!" Then he teleported out, leaving Ichigo giggling.

"I'll go tell Keiichiro he can come downstairs," Zakuro said, and left.

"Should we inform Pai and Taruto of this?" Mint asked.

"We'll have Kisshu get them when he comes back," Ichigo said.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu found Aoyama in Inohara Park with some girl, and smirked. He quietly landed behind the tree they were sitting under, noticing the girl was trying not to look bored. Walking silently around the tree, Kisshu said, "You know, treehugger, you should try to be less boring if you want a girlfriend. Can't you see she's about to fall asleep?"

Aoyama and the girl had jumped about five feet in the air when Kisshu had spoken, and both of them looked terrified. Kisshu looked at the girl, and said, "I'm only here for your boyfriend; if you leave, you won't get hurt."

The girl promptly ran for it. Aoyama tried to do the same, but Kisshu teleported in front of him, and stabbed him through the heart. Then he incinerated the body, let his sais disappear, and teleported back to Café Mew Mew.

The Mews were sitting around eating cheesecake when Kisshu teleported in, and Ichigo asked, "How'd it go?"

"He's dead," Kisshu said happily. "Can I have cheesecake too?"

"Sure, what kind?" Ichigo asked.

"Chocolate," Kisshu said without any hesitation. Ichigo giggled, and went to get some for him. "Kisshu, do you want to call Pai and Taruto so we can talk about what to do now?" Ichigo asked as she handed him a large slice of chocolate cheesecake.

Kisshu concentrated, then said, "They're on their way."

Sure enough, Pai and Taruto teleported in a minute later. "Kisshu, what's going on?" Pai asked.

"Koneko-chan asked me to kill Blondie, and I did," Kisshu said. "She and the others want a truce, so I went and killed the good-for-nothing treehugger, and came back here, and called you two so we can form a truce."

"We're going to get exiled…." Pai moaned.

"If you do, Kisshu can live with me, and you and Taruto can live here with Keiichiro; he's got two spare rooms now that Ryou's dead," Ichigo said. "Lettuce, would you like to share your plan now?"

"I thought if we gave you all our Mew Aqua, you could save your planet," Lettuce said. "Would that be okay?"

"That's a great idea," Pai said. "Did everyone else agree?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "I can get the Mew Aqua now, if you'd like."

"That would be great," Pai said. Keiichiro got up and went to the basement. Pai looked at Kisshu and Taruto, and said, "I'm going back alone; I'll heal the planet and come back to tell you the outcome."

Kisshu sighed. "Alright, but be careful," he said.

"I will," Pai said, as Keiichiro came back. He handed the box of Mew Aqua to Pai, who said, "Thank you. I'll be back to let you all know the outcome."

"Alright," Keiichiro said. Pai teleported out, and Keiichiro said, "You all can go home; there's nothing more to do. I'll contact you when Pai gets back."

The Mews, Kisshu, and Taruto stood up, and Pudding started dragging Taruto off, saying, "Taru-Taru can stay with Pudding, na no da!"

"Kisshu, would you like to come live with me?" Ichigo asked.

"YEAH!" Kisshu said, and teleported them to her room.

**Too short with a bad ending, but I thought it would be interesting to have all the Mews agree that Ryou had to go. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
